The present invention relates to reverse drives for operating motor vehicles in reverse, and more particularly to controls for operating reverse drives.
Most motorcycles are relatively light-weight compared to automobiles, and are thus easier to maneuver without the assistance of the engine. As a result, motorcycles typically do not include a reverse gear for driving the vehicle in reverse. Instead, the rider is expected to manually move the motorcycle when it is desired to move the motorcycle backward.
Some motorcycles (e.g., motorcycles with side cars) are very large and heavy, and are difficult to move manually. As a result, they are provided with a reverse drive system to move the motorcycle backward. Such systems can be part of the standard power transmission, similar to automobiles, or they can be a separate power generation system, such as an electric motor.